User talk:Frvwfr2
Two questions #Do admins have some special power where you can see what pages redirect to what o_O cause i see you, rapta, and some others deleting builds after they've been redirected. #HOW DO YOU REVERT INTERMEDIATE EDITS ZOMG 22:03, 4 January 2009 (EST) :After you follow a redirect, there is a thing at top that says "redirected from." I usually follow from Move log for easier use. And Rollback is #2, admin only. ~~ 22:06, 4 January 2009 (EST) :: , and . For a list of Redirects (note that in some cases a redirect is fine). Reverting intermediate edits, there's 2 ways, if the edits are all done by one user and all want reverting, an admin can use rollback, which changes the page back to what it was before that user started editing, and for everyone you can just go through the history to the last decent version, hit edit and then hit save. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:46, 5 January 2009 (EST) cud yoo plz prot these pages: User:I Am Jebus/Sig6 and User:I Am Jebus/Sig6redirect kthx. 21:48, 5 January 2009 (EST) :actually wait until its finished once and for all plz. 21:48, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::Well I leaving now so ask dont/misery or who ever is on. ~~ 21:50, 5 January 2009 (EST) fonts where can i find a list of fonts available for this wiki. Just curious.-Crossfire XIV ' 20:20, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Idk. ~~ 20:20, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::Google html fonts or wikicode fonts. Oh and frv pls prot my sig :3 20:21, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::Done on the protting. ~~ 20:27, 15 January 2009 (EST) Errr... Why did you remove my vote on the charging strike runner? It's an accurate reason, and the ratings are accurate. I know how to run warrior, and I have a lot of experience, including running at level 1. Please restore it or explain further. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible]] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:02, 16 January 2009 (EST) :What do you mean by "The backbone of a good warrior build?" That doesnt make sense to me? ~~ 18:05, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::do you mean "The backbone of a good warrior running build?" -- 18:06, 16 January 2009 :::Feel free to readd it, just clarify. That is either poor english or something =/ ~~ 19:19, 16 January 2009 (EST) WHEE USING PAINT TO MOVE IMAGES IS FUN.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:55, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Fuck own, thanks pika! ~~ 12:59, 17 January 2009 (EST) Talk:Build Team: Assacasterway I think that's what you wanted to delete. :3 15:28, 22 January 2009 (EST) :Ups, fixed. ~~ 15:31, 22 January 2009 (EST) b less than a minute of me tagging something for deletion or WELL it and you delete it, not only once but twice. I need to change my sig pic to Reaper's Mark. --'-Chao ' 06:55, 23 January 2009 (EST) :Haha. Make the delete tag have a pic of Reaper's Mark lol... ~~ 09:06, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::hmm.. how? And you're the admin here ;/ --'-Chao ' 09:12, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::Nah, I was kidding, but it would be an appropriate image to put on the template... ~~ 09:34, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::::I know you were, but I still look for the chance to do it :3 --'-Chao ' 09:46, 23 January 2009 (EST) k frv, u know what to do [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:18, 23 January 2009 (EST) :What? ~~ 14:23, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::/cough look up /cough [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:25, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::Reaper's Mark is haunting at the top of the page :> --'-Chao ' 14:25, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::Oh, you want me to delete this? I saw it but didn't understand... ~~ 14:27, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::::^^ btw is it in any way possible to actually put it in the delete tag? --'-Chao ' 14:28, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::::Template:Delete edit it [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:33, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::::::ugh, I know nowhere near enough of any coding. Trying got me somewhere (I took a look at the Abandoned-Trash template because it has an image) but nah, it looked plain wrong. --'-Chao ' 06:11, 24 January 2009 (EST) Why Did you delete my lichway, when the other one completely fails that we already have on wiki. ... ..LJ.. 16:13, 30 January 2009 (EST) :Then just redo the other one is his point, dont create a seperate page. We all knew the other one was terrible. Saint 16:14, 30 January 2009 (EST) moo Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 11:44, 1 February 2009 (EST) :fixed. -- 12:39, 1 February 2009 (EST) moomoo are you sure kiSu didn't let you join because of your IGN, rather then your skillz? 82.75.192.76 16:08, 3 February 2009 (EST) :You need a 10 RA win streak to enter at the lowest level. >.> crazy cow 16:08, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::So it IS his skill! ^_^ 82.75.192.76 16:15, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::(EC)Umm an admin locked my application within like 15min of me posting my IGN. And you're hilarious random IP. ~~ 16:15, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::Billiard says you weren't accepted due to age. We're 16+. crazy cow 16:22, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::Yeah ok, thats a lie. ~~ 16:23, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::I'm lying? crazy cow 16:24, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::No, your source. I talked to a guy in game, I don't exactly remember how it went, but I asked why it was no and he said it was because of my name, and then banned my account on the forums. ~~ 16:25, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Gay. Try again. crazy cow 16:28, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Uhh, no. If someone is gonna be a bitch like that then I would rather not. ~~ 16:29, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Meh, I've learned a lot. crazy cow 16:30, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Tbh Frv, I facepalmed when I read your app. - (talk) 16:32, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Why? ~~ 16:33, 3 February 2009 (EST) Fervwuffer. --71.229 20:12, 3 February 2009 (EST) fine Ill use 1 acc. btw ballistick is not me. 70.231.141.172 00:00, 7 February 2009 (EST) Frv /wave, why do i always see u in RA? :o[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 06:05, 7 February 2009 (EST) :im guessing u were ment to be together [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 08:58, 7 February 2009 (EST) didnt want to clog up AN trolllllllllllllll 15:12, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Wot? ~~ 15:17, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Nvm. ~~ 15:18, 9 February 2009 (EST) Build: Mo/Me Healing Shrine Watcher Please take a look at Guild of Deals talk page and the discusion about the build, I also think that Guild of Deals rating should be removed due to flawed logic and lack of proper testing before he rated it. -- Zealous010 09:21, 10 February 2009 (EST) I redid the build and it needs a rating wipe. -- Zealous010 21:19, 11 February 2009 (EST) your signature needs to not blow + set a terrible example. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Sign_your_comments#Transclusion.2Ftemplate <-- templates are not allowed, and protecting sig pages is honestly a shitty use of sysop tools -Auron 16:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) :hi. fix it now. thanks. -Auron 03:34, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Done... =/ ~~ Frvwfr2 06:31, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Eww. The neatness of sigs on PvX dropped by a lot in a few days. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Then make images :D (→11:40, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::I find my sig quite fit, but you could go on a shopping spree for others if you're at home ;> (btw, theme of the day=Pink & Bling. Abuse it D:) --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:04, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::If you look at my sig from a while ago, the one where it says McTai and has the recharge icon, it's an image because it had too much code otherwise. try that? -- 12:08, 18 February 2009 ::::::: --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) my new policy is that the currently online bm/admin gets to be my vote removal bitch.. I dislike flooding the AN. Please trash. Just kill a vote or two and it should go below 2.5 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Well vote removal is more for BMs, so... ~~ Frvwfr2 15:05, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Don't worry about it. Chaos knows that we have a AN for a reason and should use it. (→15:07, 18 February 2009 - ) :::Yup, but builds rarely get reactions on it. I think I'll start flooding it with bad builds. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::or just chill -- 15:11, 18 February 2009 :::::Tai, seriously, why the heck discourage any improvements to the wiki? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::"I think I'll start flooding it with bad builds. " + "why the heck discourage any improvements to the wiki?"... What? --'› Srs Beans ' 16:30, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I'm doing some occasional cleaning around the PvE section and I prefer linking it to BM's/Admins than posting every single build on the AN where it'll go unnoticed. Tai also considers my lazy "improving spree" trying to become an Admin/BM, so he just told me to stop trying for it. (I think I managed to explain this quite neutrally, wtf) --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) Sup You are back to using your massive template? - Misery Says Moo 21:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :it changed back after change and i just forgot... Will do in a bit. -- 22:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Done? Yeah. Boring as fuck now. =/ ~~ Frvwfr2 23:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Just copy paste my sig and change the name imo. - Misery Says Moo 23:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Could just do what i used to do and make most of it an image (such as the entire left side) and code the rest. shortens a ton -- 23:33, 23 February 2009 I invite you to discuss--Relyk 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) you're still a faggot in 2013 08:27, January 1, 2013 (UTC)